


Fire Flies and Empty Skies

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Erwin Smith, F/M, Levi soltando sus maravillosos tacos, canonverse, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ocasiones hasta el hombre más frío y cruel puede llegar a echar de menos a alguien. Pero esta claro que no es tan fácil aceptar estos sentimientos ¿Seguirá tan cerrado o elegirán estar callados?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Flies and Empty Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Virgi, que fue su cumpleaños. Se que llega casi dos meses tarde, pero entre exámenes y demás cosas de la uni no me daba tiempo. Así que al fin reuní tiempo libre, inspiración y todo mi cariño para hacerte este fic. Espero que te guste y muchos besos, nos vemos pronto~
> 
> Respecto a los demás lectores, muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer este eruri. Llevaba una temporada sin subir nada así que estoy contenta con esto de aquí. Muchos besos y en breves subiré más cosas.

Las personas suelen decir que no se sabe cuanto se quiere a alguien hasta el momento en el que se pierde a esa persona, que solo en ese momento conocemos el dolor de la perdida de uno. Pero eso era una severa gilipollez, cuando alguien te importa lo hace desde el principio. Tal vez es que eres un pedazo de escoria digno de ser juzgado por tu cursilería, dejando ver lo mucho que querías a una persona justo al morirse ¿Y por que no lo hiciste cuando aún estaba de tu lado? Eso es realmente estúpido.

 

Pero si bien lo pensaba era igual de estúpido.

 

Un moreno bajo con la mirada llena de odio y enfado se paró en seco cuando volvía a bajar a por una taza de café. Si bien pensaba en ello él solo se había follado a su comandante mil veces antes de que este se fuese. Y no, esa loca con gafas jamás sería considerada una comandante a sus ojos. Hanji podía llegar a ser una amiga, y a regañadientes pues personalmente el capitán Levi no era muy de amigos. Además del hecho de que todos sus amigos acababan muertos. Así que haría un favor a la humanidad si evitaba tener relaciones cercanas en las cuales los sentimientos se entrometieran en lo que le importaba.

 

 

Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No creía que la humanidad mereciera ser salvada, después de todo eran seres ruines que pisoteaban a otros para sobrevivir, degradándolos y torturándolos para su propio disfrute. Nunca estuvo especialmente orgulloso de lo que hacían los demás, a excepción de unos pocos. Hasta que no llegó cierto rubio que a primeras no podía ver ni en pintura no tuvo propósito alguno de enfrentarse a esos dichosos titanes. No tenía meta alguna en su vida, salvo la de sobrevivir y vivir una vida medianamente decente.

 

Pero poco a poco ese maldito Smith le metió en la cabeza que él era más valioso, que era lo que la humanidad necesitaba, lo que él necesitaba ¿Por qué creía tanto en él?¿Desde cuando tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en un hijo de puta con mala ostia de los barrios bajos? ¿Por qué sentía como si llevase un peso más pesado ahora que alguien tenía expectativas respecto a él? Erwin Smith era un hombre que le hacía sentir varias cosas: ira, confusión, necesidad, anhelo, esperanza, cabreo y algún que otro calentón. Era una relación extraña, no sabía como describirla.

Primero estaba el hecho de que el comandante contaba con él para todos sus planes. Segundo, sentía que debía de completar sus expectativas. Tercero ¿Por qué a veces parecían una especie de matrimonio discutiendo sobre todo? Era como si no se sintiese satisfecho hasta rechistarle algo al rubio y que el otro no estuviera conforme a menos que le jugase una al enano. Cuarto, cuando llegaba la hora de ponerse enserio ambos se sincronizaban de tal forma que uno fuese el cerebro y otro el arma. Quinto, esa extraña tensión sexual que hubo después de estar un año en la legión ¿o tal vez no se había dado cuenta antes?

 

 

Tampoco pensó demasiado en eso. La primera vez de las muchas veces que se acostaron fue algo espontáneo que surgió de una pelea, no es como que alguno se quejará de ello, de hecho acabaron en acuerdo muy satisfactorio para ambos: solo sexo, nada más. Nada de sentimientos, ni compromisos. Así se evitaban tener que ser conscientes de aquello que ya sospechaban, los sentimientos que había entre ambos pero nunca saldrían a la luz. Tal vez suena a algo cobarde, pero pensándolo mejor ¿Qué iban a hacer? Eran hombres casados con su profesión, dedicados a una misión y con la muerte acechándoles. Lo mejor para ambos era eso. Y así se mantuvo entre ambos.

 

 

Los años pasaron iguales, la gente se venía y se iba a causa de las muertes; pero ellos seguían. Los fuertes eran los supervivientes, y aquellos que no lo lograban era porque según el juicio del capitán eran literalmente “inútiles”, claro que si decía esto delante del comandante seguro que le caería algún castigo. Hasta el día donde perdió al hombre que durante un tiempo fue mejor que él, un hombre que era el mejor amigo de Erwin y que fue un compañero para todos. No solo eso, también fue el día donde Smith perdió uno de sus brazos.

Fue el día donde todos se sintieron débiles, sin esperanza y hasta derrotados.

 

 

Sin embargo ahora la cabeza del capitán Levi no dejaba de dar vueltas a causa de lo ocurrido. Hace dos días el decimotercer comandante de la legión de reconocimiento fue encarcelado en Sina acusado por asesinato. Ahora la legión que Erwin había protegido estaba en peligro y tenían que esconderse como criminales. Sabía lo que eso significaba: sentencia de muerte. Los cerdos del interior querían librarse de gente como él para mantener su estatus, sin importar el daño que causan a los demás.

 

No volvería a verle.

 

Nunca sabría todo lo que pensaba Erwin de él

 

Jamás podría contarle lo que significaba para él.

 

 

Se había ido y no había podido hacer nada ¿Estaba enamorado de él? El mero hecho de utilizar la palabra enamorarse hacía que sus tripas se revolviesen. No le gustaban esas cursilerías, pero si bien lo pensaba era cierto que su vida era mucho mejor desde que Smith lo sacó de la ciudad subterránea a él y sus amigos, y aunque estos últimos murieran de una forma horrible, no podía negar que les dio unos últimos días hermosos viendo las estrellas. Pero no fue solo eso, también estaba la fe que había depositado en él, por primera vez alguien intentó hacerle ver que valía la pena, que merecía ser respetado y admirado. Ahora era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, todo gracias a que ese día él eligiera darle una oportunidad.

 

 

¿Y a cambio que había hecho él? Nada. Dejó que le quitaran su brazo, que perdiese a su mejor amigo y ahora estaría encerrado en una celda hasta que le ejecutasen. No iba a hacer nada por él. En ese momento se sentía como una auténtica escoria. Estaba él solo con un montón de mocosos, una loca de comandante y el resto de personas que le importaban una mierda. Se sentía perdido sin un líder al cual seguir. No era bueno siendo alguien que mandase o obedeciendo, por eso solo podía hacer caso a uno, como los perros, solo podía tener un amo. Y ese era Erwin Smith.

 

 

Pero ya no tenía nada de eso.

Solo su rabia y ganas de matar.

 

 

~····································································~··············~·····································································~

 

 

Tras los sucesos ocurridos con la familia Renz y la sublevación contra el falso rey muchas cosas habían cambiado. Entre ellas era que la legión volvía a ser una entidad bien vista, de hecho el pueblo los veía como unos héroes, y así era como se les trataba. Y con ello su legitimo dueño volvió a ser la cabeza de la legión. El día que Erwin Smith volvió a ejercer como comandante de la legión de reconocimiento fue un día de fiesta para todos sus miembros, todos se sentían felices de haber logrado sobrevivir y de conseguir tantos logros. Aunque hubo alguien que no hizo acto de presencia en el festejo, claro que conociéndolo bien no era alguien que disfrutase mucho socializando.

 

 

Ya altas horas de la madrugada Erwin se dirigió a su despacho por pura nostalgia, encontrándose al moreno sentado en su sitio fumándose uno de sus puros. No era algo típico de Levi, era alguien más refinado, del estilo de cigarrillos finos. Pero tampoco estaba de humor para discutir sobre tonterías de ese estilo.

 

 

-Pensé que te habías ido-

 

 

-¿A donde iba a irme? Es tu gran noche, por lo menos déjame saludarte.- Contestó tajante el moreno.

 

 

-Podrías haber bajado con los demás, no te habría matado.- Respondió con calma el comandante, apoyándose sobre la mesa con su único brazo.- Por un segundo pensé que te habías ido.-

 

 

-¿Y a donde diantres podría haberme ido?.- Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había supuesto.- Imbécil, creer que yo sería tan fácil de matar.-

 

 

-Nunca llevo nada sobre seguro. He aprendido por las malas que incluso los más fuertes pueden caer.- Dijo con dolor en su voz el mayor de los dos. La muerte del segundo hombre más fuerte de la humanidad le hizo tener en cuenta de que nadie estaba a salvo de la perdición.- Aunque tu chico te estaba buscando sin parar.-

 

 

-¿Mi chico?-

 

 

-Jäger, preguntaba por ti.-

 

 

-Ese crio tiene problemas con diferenciar que es ser un capitán y que es ser su jodida madre, cosa que no soy.- Bufó molesto el de ojos grises.

 

 

-¿Te las arreglaste bien con los chicos?-

 

 

-Un jodido infierno. A ver si espabilan más, porque no puedo pasarme la vida dándoles de ostias.-

 

 

A esto el comandante solo pudo responder con una suave risa que hacia que su cuerpo temblase antes de coger el puro que tenía entre los dedos el capitán, metiéndoselo en la boca.

 

-Nunca cambiaras.-

 

-Hay cosas que no deben de cambiar.-

 

 

-Cierto.- Dijo el de ojos azules soltando el humo.- Pero también hay personas testarudas que quieren cambiar las cosas; ya sea por su arrogancia o incluso miedo.- Esta vez dejó el humeante puro que intoxicaba la sala con ese maldito humo sobre el cenicero, acercándose más a su capitán.- Quiero dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros dos.-

 

 

-Ya las dejamos en su día.- Cortó tajante Levi, no estaba preparado ni lo estaría nunca para dar ese paso ¿En que estaba pensando ese idiota?.- Es tarde y has bebido, no tienes nada que decir.-

 

 

-No tienes derecho a decir eso.- Respondió el otro con autoridad, inclinándose hacia el moreno.- Aquellos días en la celda no pude evitar pensar en cosas en las que no fui sincero.- El comandante se paró a pensar, no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo que quería hacerlo. No era partidario de relaciones románticas entre miembros de la legión, pero ¿Como sabría si tendría otra oportunidad para decir cosas que se había callado en el pasado?.- Levi, confío en ti, se que tengo tu obediencia y lealtad como la de otros; sin embargo es cierto que yo también siento lealtad hacia ti. A decir verdad.-

 

 

-Basta ya.- Gruñó molesto el de estatura más baja, levantándose de la silla y agarrando al comandante por el cuello de la camisa.- Escúchame bien, no necesito saber lo que ya se, ni tu lo que ya sabes. Ahora bien si dejas esa cursilería que no te pega tienes dos opciones: irte a la puta cama solo o acompañado. Es tu elección.-

 

 

Erwin respondió con una sonrisa, esa que reflejaba toda la confianza del mundo, dejando bien clara que estaba a favor de las intenciones del otro. Puede que esa noche no se dijeran grandes palabras de amor, ni fueran tan sinceros como debían de ser, pero al fin estaba juntos. No sabían si sería por poco o mucho tiempo, pero si bien habían aprendido algo estos hombres era que tenían que apreciar los momentos juntos. Y eso harían por lo menos esa noche.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
